Saki Hanajima
Saki Hanajima (Sah-kee Ha-na-jee-mah) is one of the best friends of Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani. She is Megumi Hanajima's older sister; they both have special abilities. Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma consider her to be creepy and spooky, and she gives off the image of a gothic girl, for she wears only black and says things of the dark nature. She says her black clothing and black nails are proof to herself that she is a sinner. Appearance Saki wears black all the time. She has long, wavy black hair that is in a braid at school. At the start of her new school, (the one where she meets Tohru and Arisa) she has black fingernails, greatly disapproved by her teacher. At the school play, she even requests her Cinderella dress to be pure black, which caused much confusion among her classmates. She has dark purple eyes and always talks about 'electric waves and vibes" Personality Food is on her mind most of the time, as well as Tohru. Her greatest weakness, according to her, will always be Tohru. Saki also has a crush on Kazuma Sohma, which Kyo despises the thought of her and his Shishou, who he sees as a father. Saki also seems to be unusually friendly with the other Sohmas, and called Akito Sohma "Aa-chan" upon learning that she's a female and not a male. Despite her rather reserved nature, Saki proves to be quite popular with the boys in her class. Story Overview History When Saki was a child, she was being bullied from having her "power". She was always teased as being a 'witch'. Once, a boy made her eat a newt, making her very angry and caused her to wish that the boy would die. In a second, the boy literally collapsed. The boy was admitted to the hospital, knowing nothing about his sickness. Her parents wondered what happened too, but Saki says it's because she thought for the boy to die many times. She was very ashamed of herself, knowing she almost killed a person, and promised she will never do it again. It was still the same when she was in higher grade levels. Everyone has spread the rumour of her almost killing the boy. Whenever she was near at a bruised or injured person, she was always the one to be blamed. But when Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani accepted her, she finally accepted herself. Pre-Story Events When Saki first met Tohru, she thought she was a total... well, ditz. ''Saki claims that the reason she changed schools in the anime was that she caused a sort of disturbance. She started wearing black as a child, finding it more calming, much like her younger brother, Megumi. When she was little, kids thought that she was a witch, the way she never talked and looked creepy. Once, a boy made her eat a newt, claiming that all witches ate newts. Saki was so mad, she thought many violent things: "'I hate you! I wish you would die! DIE!" In seconds, the boy fell to the ground. He was transported to the hospital, and regained consciousness days later. Saki told her parents that she tried to kill the boy, but they were against any such thought. '''"It`s what we do, Saki. It`s ''love." Her parents loved her very much, and they thought her power was just a sixth sense or something. That`s when she started wearing black. The rumors spread. '"Did you hear? Saki Hanajima tried to kill a little boy!" "No!?" "Yes, it`s true. That`s what they`re saying, at least."' Her parents heard the rumors, and decided that they didn`t want Saki in that school anymore. So they moved, and Saki started a new school, the one where she met Tohru and Arisa. Tohru gave Saki extra food at lunch, and was always smiling and friendly. Saki thought Tohru was a little ''too ''optimistic and joyful. As she made her way to a table in the corner, Arisa called out: '"Hey, new kid, you`re probably going to sit alone. I hate that, so sit down here." Tohru came over a few minutes later, and was overjoyed that Saki was sitting with them. When Saki tells them they are a little 'weird, '''they shrug it off and say: '"Thanks! We get that alot!" After they all start a growing friendship, a girl who passes Saki in the hall asks: "Saki, is it true? Did you really almost kill someone?" Tohru and Arisa find out, but they all don`t let that ruin their friendship. ''Sorta Cinderella'' Arc She was cast as Cinderella in the class's cultural festival play. However, her character was completely different from Cinderella's, (as was Tohru's and Kyo's in their roles), causing the script writer to state if the problem was the miscasting, that they should just change the script to agree with their personalities, therefore giving the play the name "Sorta Cinderella". When the fairy godmother (Yuki Sohma) asked for her wish (which was to burn down the ballroom) the fairy told her to wish for something innocent. Therefore she wished for yaniku (meat). Powers Saki can detect the "Electric Pulse" or "Waves" of people. She explains to Kyo in chapter 24 that the "waves" are people's thoughts. She can also emit "Poison Waves". It is different than psychic powers. When she was still in elementary school, everyone called her a witch because she didn't talk. She heard voices incredibly loud in her head of the other kids, which was part of her power. Her parents and grandmother tried to make it better for her, but it didn't work. Then one day, a bunch of kids made her eat a live newt, because some boy's sister said witches eat newts, and they considered her to be a witch. But then Saki accidentally used her power and cursed him, for she willed him to die. Then from that day on, she wore nothing but black and she made no friends. Megumi Hanajima wished for someone to love Saki. After the Hanajimas moved Saki met Tohru, and became best friends. At first they only played volleyball and ate lunch together, Saki grown to like them. Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Hanajima Family Category:Students